


watercolours

by savechangbin2019



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Angst, Fluff, Happy Ending, If You Squint - Freeform, M/M, One Shot, Plot Twists, Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-28 23:43:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17192423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/savechangbin2019/pseuds/savechangbin2019
Summary: Minho was convinced he was in heaven. There was no other explanation for how happy he was.He was with Jisung and that’s all he could ever want.





	watercolours

**Author's Note:**

> “There’s something about childhood friends that you just can’t replace.”

The sun was low, casting a blissful golden glow over the forest, causing the deep green trees to produce long shadows that climbed the gentle slopes and dips of the uneven terrain. Tiny insects could be seen buzzing sleepily in the warm light. The branches waved serenely in the light breeze, and the long, emerald blades of grass danced in time to the cricket's bright song. The dying sky above had been painted with heavenly shades of pale orange, light pink and baby blue that all intertwined with one another as the wispy clouds swirled by peacefully, minding their own business and keeping to themselves.

 

Lee Minho ran through the forest behind his house, laughter echoing up the hills and down into the earth, closely followed by his closest friend since childhood, Han Jisung, whose fading orange hair had begun to blend with the sky.

 

Minho felt content. Truly and unabashedly at peace. He was in heaven, although he doubted even actual heaven could compare to how ecstatic he felt right now. He never wanted to leave this moment, with his best friend by his side and a beautiful song swelling in his heart and running through his veins. There was no other soul he'd rather spend his days with. He wished he could stop the hours from passing. He wished he could capture the day in a jar like a firefly, keeping it by his bedside to hold onto.

 

The two reached the edge of their personal nirvana, glancing down at  the sharp but short decline to the peeling, white painted fence and more level surface of grass that led to Minho’s backyard, and both boys stared into the watercolour sky, getting lost in the kaleidoscopic colours. This was their own little golden bubble of time. It was a snowglobe of summer and it was theirs and no one else’s.

 

"I love it here." Minho sighed, closing his eyes. He stretched out his arms and inhaled deeply, feeling the dying sunlight seeping through his pores and into his bones. "I love being here with you."

 

Jisung didn't respond, but was always close to Minho’s side, standing ever so slightly behind him, watching over him fondly.

 

No more words were said, but instead a comfortable silence settled between the two boys, mixing with the cricket's voice and the birds’ quietening tune.

 

 

 

 

Jeongin stood at the window of the house, looking out at his older brother, who was still with Jisung.

 

All along the top of the marble fireplace of the room he stood in was decorated with family photos, along with pictures of Minho and Jisung, smiling widely, their innocent happiness captured forever in one perfect frame. They were so young.

 

Chan approached Jeongin and put his hands lovingly on the younger boy’s shoulders, looking out at what he was seeing.

 

It was Minho, the happiest he’d ever been..

 

"Hyung?" Jeongin asked, continuing to stare at his other brother through the glass.

 

"Yeah, Innie?" he replied, looking at Minho running through the trees while he held his youngest brother in his arms.

 

"When is Minho going to get better?" Jeongin’s voice and heart overflowed with grief and bottled up sadness.

 

"I don't know," he simply responded, the sadness an intensely mutual feeling, truthfully unable to answer. He was supposed to reassure and console the youngest as the oldest sibling, but how could he give the answer to a question that he wasn’t sure would ever actually be answered?

 

 

 

 

The sun was lower now, casting an even more blissful golden glow over the forest, causing those same deep green trees to grow longer shadows that climbed further up the gentle slopes and dips of the uneven terrain. Tiny insects could still be seen buzzing in the warm light, preparing to go to sleep. The branches continued to wave elegantly in the light breeze, calmer now, and the long, emerald blades of grass soon approached the end of their dance in time to the cricket's perfect song. The dying sky above was painted with heavenly shades of pale orange, light pink and baby blue, now mixed with yellow and purple and the wispy clouds moved on in their journey across the canvas that was the sky, bothering no one and keeping to themselves.

 

Lee Minho stood at the edge of the forest behind his house, his oblivious smile shining brighter than the setting sun, closely followed by the pale, lonely, hopeful ghost of his best friend since childhood who had passed away long ago, whose fading soul matched the colours in the sky.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually a redo of an old fic I wrote on my old account years ago and I always liked it so I updated it a bit and changed the fandom.
> 
>  
> 
> Sorry :)


End file.
